Ella's First Change
by Miranda2r14
Summary: Orphan Ella Patseyeva, a young unknown Silver Fangs finds the sexual release of her first time to trigger a shocking change. Written Play-by-Post style at MyWorldofDarkness.


The door swung shut slowly behind him as he enters the dimly lit bar. The small crowd all stop at the entrance of the stranger and look. Walking to the bar, the smell of stale beer and piss assault his senses. Taking a seat, he keeps his cowboy hat low to across his brow.

He taps one finger on the bar, laying out a $10 bill on the bar, staring down into the marred wood of the place. Slowly conversation picks up around the room again, but it is obvious everyone is keeping one eye on the newcomer sitting alone.

The tall, skinny blond working that night approaches the stranger, wipes her hands on her jeans and picks up the ten. She leans over to pull a glass from beneath the bar, her red halter top exposing most of her small breasts, and places it in front of him. "Hey there Cowboy, what can I do ya' for?"

He stares with open appreciation of the view, his flat dead eyes watching her every move.

"Beer," he says his voice a rough thing as if he doesn't use it often.

Without comment, she fills his glass from the closest tap with a foaming amber liquid and slides it towards him. She reaches down the bar for a small bowl filled with with cheap, probably stale peanuts and places that near him as well. When she finishes she stands back and tilts her head up, fully aware of his frank stare and allowing him the look. "Hollar when ya' need another," she says and moves back down the bar to tend another patron.

He says nothing, just stares at her words, he watches her walking away. Grabbing a handful of peanuts, he pops them in his mouth, then in one toss downs the glass of beer, slamming it down on the bar.

He digs into his pocket and lays another ten on the bar, his eyes on her.

Hearing the glass slam she looks back over her shoulder and sees it empty and the second ten. She refills the drinks of a couple sitting at the other end of the bar before returning his way, her eyes study him closer than before as she slides the new ten back towards him. "First covered ya' for a good while." She keeps her eyes on his as she tops up his beer, sets it in front of him and leans her elbows on the bar.

As she leans in closer she catches a musky animal scent that wafts off of him, his eyes lock on hers. Slowly he pushes the ten back at her, his eyes dropping for an instant to her chest.

He picks the beer up and sips it slowly, his eyes on hers over the rim of the glass and foam.

"Been here long?"

She slides a hand over and takes the money with a shrug and the hint of a smile, stuffing it into her jeans pocket. She shakes her head at his question, "Nope. Never stayed anywhere 'ticularly long." She glances around the bar seeing if she's needed before returning her attention to the man in front of her, "Passin' through?"

He nods, sniffing the air between them as he does so, his head tilting as he stares at her, unblinking.

"Yeah," he speaks softly. "Looking. Watching." The beer goes to his lips and disappears yet again.

He reaches into his black duster, rummages and presents another stained greasy ten, laying it gently between them.

"Lonely."

"That ain't me," her voice is soft as she places her hand on his where it rests on the bill and pushes it away. Despite her words, her touch lingers briefly before she pulls away, the gesture almost a caress as she slides her hand back. He can smell her body's response to his, the interest clear.

"I'm off at 11..." she shrugs and her voice trails off.

He gives a half smile that never touches his eyes and nods. He pushes the ten at her again and rises from the bar. His eyes roam over every person in the building, then he starts for the door.

Ella watches him leave before straightening and staring at the bill on the bar; her jaw tightens and she picks it up, stuffing it into her pocket along with the rest of her tips from the night. She grabs a dirty cloth and begins to wipe down the bar, the need to move and keep busy rising in her mind. Something about the stranger made her thoughts race, angry and aroused at the same time. Maybe she wasn't so different from her mother after all. She finishes cleaning the bar and starts to circulate among the customers; filling drinks, clearing tables and taking orders. A few of the regulars attempt to engage her in small talk, but for the most part she's left to work alone the rest of the night. Just before 11, Sandy arrives; the heavyset woman is working the night shift and she follows Ella back to the small employee's room.

"Hey honey, you takin' off?" Sandy asks.

Ella hurriedly gathers her bag and begins pulling her tips out of her pocket to shove them in, rummaging around for her car keys at the same time. "Yeah, thanks Sandy, the registers been counted and I cleaned the bathrooms, the floors swept as well, I know you usually do it but I had time." Her voice is rushed and she reaches up to run a hand down her long blond hair, tugging a strand before shouldering her bag and heading towards the door.

"Woah slow down there, Ella. You ok?" the older woman's voice is concerned.

Ella dismisses it with a wave of her hand, "Yeah, yeah ya know how I get, it's no big deal." She walks out into the dark night air, glancing quickly around at the dirty sidewalks and rundown buildings. Part of her wanted him to be waiting and part of her didn't.

Leaning against the hood of her car, his hat pulled down low, chin resting on his chest, arms crossed on his chest, he waits. The long black duster falling back to reveal an AC/DC t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

He doesn't look up as she walks out, but something in his posture says he knows she's there.

"Evening," he says quietly.

She felt the hard thump in her chest as soon as her eyes took him in; there was something foreign there, something feral about the way he held himself. She wet her lips nervously with her tongue and fidgeted with the bag on her shoulder and began to walk forward towards her car. When she passed him, the musky smell hit her again and her nostrils flared; a heat rising deep in her belly. She didn't mean to but she stopped, much closer to him than she'd planned, "Heya Cowboy." She echoed her greeting from earlier but his time her voice was low and strained.

As she moves closer, he finally looks up, pushing the hat back to show his eyes again.

He watches her move, almost it seems he will move but he just continues to stare, a tilt to his body gives the feel he is ready to spring. When she stops close to him, his nostrils flare as he takes in her scent, his eyes close for a moment as he processes it.

"Smell good," he says softly. One hand reaches out to touch her hand, feeling her skin with his rough calloused hands.

Ella leans her tall, slim figure even closer to him yet still the only physical contact is his hand on hers; she is just enough in his space to feel the warmth of his body. "Yeah?" she whispers, "I don't reckon I'd call the way you smell good, but..." She pauses, feeling the tight heat in her belly grow stronger, "I like it."

A wolfish grin that doesn't touch the eyes spreads across his face.

"Yeah," he says gruffly. He stands up, so he is towering over her, looking down at her, moving so there is just barely space between them.

"Maybe shower, you?" his hot breath flows onto her, smelling of beer and meat, but desire radiates from him. His eyes roam around her face, his nostrils flaring as he takes her in.

Ella leans her forehead into his chest and lifts a hand to run it over his stomach and back to his hips, "Yeah" she breathes. "I'll drive."

He reaches over and opens the car door for her, helping her into the seat, but he never is more than a few inches away from her as he does so, never quite touching.

As he moves around the car to the passenger side, he moves with the grace of a pacing animal, on the balls of his feet, as if ready to move quickly at any given moment.

He settles into the seat next to her, turning towards her he says nothing but stares, watching.

She closes her eyes and grips the wheel while he walks to other side of the car, _"What the fuck are you doing!"_ part of her mind screamed at her, but she quelled it. As soon as he was in she started the engine and pulled out into the road, keeping her eyes forward but intensely aware of his hard stare. Her body's reaction to his was becoming more and more obvious, her small breasts rubbed painfully against her shirt and she shifted in the seat feeling the heat between her legs.

The drive was short, ten minutes later she pulled up to a rundown tenant building and parked. Ella wet her lips, still looking forward before she dropped a hand down to his lap and stroked his thigh with her thumb, turning her head to look at him from lowered lashes.

Leaning across the car closer to her, he sniffs down her neck, nuzzling with her as he does so. One arm leans against the back of the seat, the other roams over to rest on her knee, then slowly strokes along her thigh.

Ella leans her head back, closing her eyes as he nuzzles her and when his hand begins to move along her thigh she shudders. "How about that shower?"

He grunts as he nuzzles, then pulls back with seeming reluctance.

He opens the door on his side, steps out, then in a single motion he bounds across the hood of the car, landing easily on the far side, opening her door for her to get out.

In the back of her mind she registers shock and a little fear, but it only adds to the strangely feral excitement that is building within her. She holds out a hand and lets him pull her from the car, keeping the contact as she walks into her building and up a few flights of stairs. Letting go of him, she unlocks the several bolts on her door and enters, flicking on a light switch. Her apartment is small and the furniture is cheap but it's clean and you can tell she put effort into making it feel comfortable.

Ella tosses her keys onto a table by the door and then stands looking at him, she seems much younger than she did in the dim bar, not even 20 years old. "I'm Ella" she says.

In one glance he takes in the apartment, then his attention is back on her.

He nods and closes to her again, taking her in his arms and lifting her off her feet as he nuzzles her neck, one hand roaming across her back.

"Shower?" he says into her neck, nibbling.

Ella's chest thumps again. Hard. A low moan escapes the back of her throat and she wraps her long legs around him. "Door to the left" she manages while pressing her face to his throat below his ear, dragging her teeth lightly across his skin.

Rough nails dig through her clothes as he carries her towards the door, he kicks the door open, slamming it against the wall as he moves her deftly through the opening.

He begins kissing her, passionately, one hand fumbling to start the shower, but managing to keep a hold of her as well.

Ella loses herself in the warm sensation of his mouth on her hers, his breath was hot and his tongue was hard and insistent as it probed her own. She nibbled on his lips and squeezed his body with her legs, rubbing her hips against him seeking friction.

When he started the shower, the shock of the cold water hitting her back made her gasp and buck into him. She reached down with both hands and pulled her halter over her head, tossing it to floor and pressing her bare skin into him, continuing the kiss.

His animal musk mingles with the cold wet water, he grunts as it hits him, soaking his clothes, struggling to drop his duster and hold onto her, his hat left behind at the bathroom entrance.

As she tosses off her top, a low growl of burning desire escapes his lips, he kisses her deeper, probing her mouth with his tongue, then using that same rough tongue to lap at the cold water running across her skin.

He flexes, she can hear the sound of cloth ripping, his t-shirt tearing as he moves more fully into the tub with her.

She bites her lip and closes her eyes, arching her back into the shower wall for support as he laps her skin with his tongue. A small groan of, "yes" escapes her lips when his mouth finds her breast.

The water has completely soaked her jeans and they cling tightly and wetly to her hips. Ella buries a hand in the back of his hair and reaches between them with the other to rub against his arousal through his clothes, recapturing his mouth with her own.

He reaches one hand over his back and rips the shirt off, pressing his skin against hers, he is warm, despite the cold water pouring down on them. He reaches for her jeans, thrusting his hips up against her despite the clothing between them, his desire stretching against its cage.

His tongue never stops, finding her mouth, trailing to her breasts, inhaling them, then back to her mouth, always probing, digging deeper.

When he pulls on her jeans she wriggles her hips, freeing herself from the clinging fabric and leaving only the barrier of his own clothes and her delicate underwear between them. Her long, lean form is wrapped around his body, her breasts taught and straining, nipples erect. Ella slips down until her legs are wrapped lower than his waist, seeking his straining arousal with her own. She clings to him and bites down on his bare shoulder, whimpering "Please."

He continues to thrust against her, his hands now trailing down her sides while his tongue explores her mouth, using his own weight to hold her against the wall. He squeezes her nipples, fingers trailing down her ribs, tracing the line of her hips down to between her thighs, across her panties then back up.

Rational thought has long since been left by the wayside. She succumbs to the feeling of his mouth, his hands and the hard desire between her legs; passion that she'd denied for years floods forth unrestrained. She hadn't bothered to ask herself at the bar _why this man_, and she didn't care now. Ella only knew that her body responded to him with a flood of heat and tension, tension that was begging for release. Her vision begins to cloud with a red tinge as he thrusts them against the wall and she digs her nails into his back, urging him on.

He inhales deeply smelling her sex, grunting pleasure as her nails dig into him. He pulls her off the wall, still holding her to his hips, his tongue still probing, his right hand slapping her ass hard, leaving a burning hand print, he grasps onto her buttock with that hand.

His left hand slides down, seeking out her sex as it moves, his tongue dancing with hers in her mouth, spinning the two of them around and around, his boots clanging against the sides of the tub as he works.

Ella finds his ear with her teeth and gasps, "Bedroom. Door on the right."

He steps out of the tub carrying her, his boot slipping on the wet floor. He moves with the slide, keeping her up on him as he spins around to maintain his footing, but cracking the sink basin as he slams into it, pushing his crotch into her again.

"Fuck!" she swears, "Are you al-" she tries to speak but his mouth is on hers once again, hard and probing. The feel of his tongue thrusting deep into her throat makes her groan and redoubles her desire to be filled elswhere. When he breaks the kiss, she breathes once more into his mouth, "Please".

He growls low and dangerous, yet sensuous. He pushes off the broken sink, letting it fall apart behind him as he moves out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom.

He slaps her ass again as he walks, his tongue probing, his arm around her middle pulling her up and down onto his straining manhood.

He kicks another door open pushing his way towards her bed. Reaching the edge of it, he grabs her on either side, lifts her easily off of himself, spinning her around in mid air, placing her face down on the bed.

His tongue trails across her buttocks, up her spine, his manhood still clothed in cloth trailing along her leg as it strains against his jeans.

The red haze grows stronger and she acts on instinct, gripping the pillow in her claws, _claws?_ ...no her fist and pressing her face into the bed, pulling her knees beneath her and spreading them. She shivers violently as he caresses her, animal like noises of pleasure and desire coming from her throat. The urge to bite something, anything causes her to clamp down on the pillow with suppressed groan.

His tongue laps its way back down to her buttocks, tracing their roundness with as he moves. One handed he undoes his pants, letting the wet cloth slide off as his right hand again slaps her ass, he then lets his tongue give attention to the red mark his hand left as he growls low in his throat.

Ella arches her back, stomach pressed hard into the bed and backside thrust hungrily towards him.

His hands on her hips pulls her up onto her knees and he positions himself behind her, he slaps her ass one last time and then thrusts forward, taking her violently penetrating inside, a howl ripping from his throat as he does so.

An answering howl tears from her throat as he pushes straight through the barrier inside her, causing her to ripple in ecstasy from the climax at the same time her claws become reality and she drowns in a wash of red heat and fury. Muscles bunch and contort and her form lengthens and shifts into several hundred pounds of intense, silvery beast. She rolls from hands and knees off the bed, sinking into a crouch prepared to lunge; her desire for him transferred into the frenzied need to sink her jaws into his throat.

His eyes widen only for a moment, then he shifts, the rage in him speeding the process to almost instant, he stands up and howls, black fur covering him as he increases in size. His dead eyes look at her and he howls for her to stand down, willing her to submission.

She sinks lower and lower, one clawed hand touching the ground, growling deep in her throat as she fights to keep eye contact; she lowers her head and it seems as though she might submit before it snaps back up and with a vicious howl she lunges for him.

He growls, catching her in mid-air as she flies. She twists, trying to reach him as the new rage controls her. He grapples with her, twisting her around, she catches the side of his face as she writhes in his hold, a long gash forming where her claws ripped through his flesh, the smell of his blood filling the room.

He howls and tosses her into the far wall hard. Her body slamming into it with enough force to crack the plaster. He crouches down and waits.

The force of the impact and the smell of his blood broke through her rage. The energy and the fury that drove her drained away, leaving her weak and delirious. On instinct she went to her belly before him and that was all she could do before the shock of the change slammed into her and she reverted to birth form, eyes rolling back into her head she slipped from consciousness.

Holding his form he approaches, standing over her unconscious form. He pokes at her with a clawed toe, his normal scowl showing even in this form. Certain she is out, he shift back to human, standing there naked looking down at her.

"Shit," he growls, going to gather up his clothes.


End file.
